


Coming Down

by awesomecherry



Series: Awesomecherry's Awesome Stucky Pornathon [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Overstimulation, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecherry/pseuds/awesomecherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky notices immediately when Steve’s shoulders start to stay permanently hunched, when his smile comes less often, and the light in his eyes becomes dimmer than usual. Steve goes from a bouncing ball of sunshine, the human embodiment of a golden retriever as Sam likes to say, to a sullen, pouty, and frankly cranky version of Steve, that Bucky hasn’t seen since the news of the Second World War broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【冬盾】随之而下](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458559) by [lxzhii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii)



> Originally posted to tumblr, a sort of sequel to Lay Me Down. Come talk to me on[ tumblr](http://spookyscarycherry.tumblr.com/)

Bucky notices the shift in Steve’s mood right away.

 

Steve, his Steve, may be a little shit 90% of the time, but he’s a _happy_ little shit. Always smiling, quick to laugh, even when he’s busy being the too serious Captain America, there’s always a light in Steve’s eyes, a look of fond amusement just barely veiled.

 

So Bucky notices immediately when Steve’s shoulders start to stay permanently hunched, when his smile comes less often, and the light in his eyes becomes dimmer than usual. Steve goes from a bouncing ball of sunshine, _the human embodiment of a golden retriever_ as Sam likes to say, to a sullen, pouty, and frankly _cranky_ version of Steve, that Bucky hasn’t seen since the news of the Second World War broke.

 

Bucky doesn’t bring it up right away because the first rule of handling Steve Rogers is never imply he’s shown any weakness. If Bucky tries to casually mention Steve’s behavior, Steve will undoubtedly become defensive, and Steve on the defensive is a lot like Steve on the offense; it never ends well.

 

So Bucky waits and watches Steve, tries to figure out what exactly is causing the shift in Steve’s behavior. He shadows Steve when Steve has meetings with the team or goes to work out. He stays conveniently nearby when Steve curls in on himself at his desk, typing up reports, and when Steve flops on the couch, notebook and pencil in hand, but never draws anything. It’s only when he watches Steve bark commands at a group of security recruits that Bucky _really_ starts to worry.

 

No one else seems to notice the difference, or at least no one else is treating Steve any differently, and that confuses Bucky. These people have known Steve for years, surely they should notice that Steve is unhappy? Surely, they have to know that Steve isn’t the type of person to yell orders at scared recruits, or blow up at the tiniest remark from Stark during a debriefing. And yet, no one does anything.

 

Well, no one but Bucky anyway.

 

Bucky lets Steve finish giving his orders to the now terrified looking agents, waves off Natasha and Sam when they start to approach, and then crowds behind Steve, wrapping his arms around Steve’s tiny waist and resting his chin on Steve’s shoulder.

 

“I think you may have made one of them cry.” Bucky says in a bland tone. “I thought you usually left the terrorizing up to Natasha.”

 

Steve huffs, holding himself rigid in Bucky’s arms, but doesn’t try to escape Bucky’s hold. “If they want to be good agents they need to grow some thick skin. I can’t hand hold them through it.”

 

Bucky purses his lips, but doesn’t have the time to respond before one of Hill’s people approaches with documents for Steve to sign. Steve steps away from him stiffly, already reaching out for the papers, and nodding along as the man explains each paper as Steve signs them.

 

Bucky watches the line of Steve’s shoulders, noticing how the muscles looked bunched tight under his t-shirt. He watches Steve’s brow furrow as he signs and thanks the man. When Steve turns back to face him, he sees the look of building panic in Steve’s eyes, and just like that, the pieces click together in his mind. He knows what Steve needs, and he’s damn well going to give it to him.

 

Bucky reaches out and tugs on Steve’s hand, threading his fingers through Steve’s, and pulls him towards the elevator. He ignores Steve’s momentary confusion, his automatic reaction to pull away, and just keeps walking, pulling Steve behind him.

 

He glares at anyone who looks like they might want to stop him or Steve, clearing a path for them straight into the elevator. He doesn’t say anything to Steve until he’s pushed the button for their floor, and the doors have shut in front of them.

 

“You’ve been a little out of sorts lately. Do you want to talk about it?” He tugs at Steve’s hand until Steve steps forward into his arms. Closeness is key on breaking down Steve’s defense mechanisms.

 

“I’m fine.” Steve replies stiffly. He doesn’t relax into Bucky like he normally would, he doesn’t embrace Bucky back the way he normally would. He holds himself still and separate, and Bucky knows he’s on the right path.

 

“Sure you are.” Bucky moves a hand soothingly up Steve’s back, scratches his fingers lightly through the hair at the base of Steve’s neck, feels Steve shiver under him. “Sure you are, _babydoll_.”

 

Steve’s body goes tense for one second before he melts into Bucky’s embrace, letting out a heave breath into the curve of Bucky’s neck, tucking himself against Bucky. Bucky only uses that particular pet name in the safety of their bedroom, in the safety of a scene.

 

“I thought so.” Bucky murmurs companionably, rubbing soothing circles on Steve’s back with one hand, and pulling Steve tighter against him with the other. “You’ve been under a lot of pressure lately, huh?” He feels Steve nod miserably into his neck. “Why didn’t you say something?”

 

Steve shrugs, and the fact he doesn’t argue or try to explain his actions, cements the fact for Bucky that he needs to be taken down, taken care of, made to give up all of the control he’s been carrying for too long.

 

 

“Okay, Stevie, babydoll, we’ll talk about that later.” The elevator doors slide open soundlessly. “Let’s go to bed, okay?” Bucky briefly debates trying to separate from Steve to make it easier to walk into their apartment, before he decides that based on how Steve’s resting all of his weight on Bucky, it would be easier to just carry him.

 

He hikes Steve up in his arms, Steve’s legs going around his waist immediately. Steve makes a content noise against Bucky’s throat when Bucky supports Steve with a hand on his ass, somehow managing to wiggle even closer to Bucky.

 

“Jarvis, no interruptions.” He calls out, keeping his tone light as he walks into their apartment and kicks the door shut behind them. He hears Jarvis’ reply distantly, not paying enough attention to anything but Steve for the words to have meaning.

 

It’s a short walk through to the apartment to their bedroom, and once there, an even shorter walk to the bed.

 

Bucky lays Steve gently on the bed, untangling Steve’s limbs from his with minor difficulty, as Steve tries to cling on. He shushes Steve gently when Steve makes an angry noise, pushing him lightly back on the bed when Steve tries to get up after him. “What do you need tonight, Stevie?”

 

He backs off the bed and waits patiently for Steve’s response. He has a pretty good idea of what he should do to Steve, _for_ Steve, but it never hurts to double check with Steve for what he wants. He also knows that Steve can’t always articulate it.

 

While he waits for Steve to gather his thoughts, Bucky checks the nightstand for the things he’s pretty sure he’s going to need. Lube, check. Super-reinforced handcuffs, check. Cockring, check. There are a few extra goodies too, including a vibrator and nipple clamps, but Bucky’s pretty sure it isn’t a toys kind of night.

 

It’s the kind of night where he needs to take Steve apart by hand.

 

“You.” Bucky turns at the sound of Steve’s voice, looks Steve in the eye when Steve continues. “I need you.”

 

“You need me to take care of you?” Bucky pushes Steve’s bangs off of his forehead, waits for Steve to nod before he asks, “You trust me to take care of you, give you what you need?”

 

Steve’s lips part, breathing heavier as a flush spreads across his cheeks, down his neck, pupils blown wide. He nods.

 

“I need you to say it, babydoll.” Bucky cups the side of Steve’s head, makes him hold eye contact until Steve swallows and rasps out,

 

“I trust you.”

 

“And you’ll tell me if you need me to stop?” Bucky presses, smoothing his thumb over Steve’s cheekbone.

 

“Yes, Buck.”

 

“Good.” Bucky leans down and kisses Steve lightly. “That’s good, Stevie.” He steps back and tugs his shirt over his head. “Strip, babydoll.”

 

Bucky unzips his jeans and pushes them, and his boxers, down his legs, as he watches Steve hurriedly comply. He kicks his boots off and steps out of his pants at the same time the last of Steve’s clothing hits the floor.

 

Steve reaches out for Bucky when Bucky takes a step towards the bed, and that just won’t do. As long as Steve’s hands are free, he’ll try to control the situation, try to make sure it’s good for Bucky instead of focusing on how good Bucky is making it for him.

 

Bucky grabs the lube and the handcuffs out of the nightstand, dropping them on the bed before he crawls on the mattress, encouraging Steve to slither backwards towards the headboard. “I just want you to focus on what I’m doing to you, Stevie, okay? Focus on the sensations, and nothing else.”

 

Steve bites at his lip, tugging it between his teeth as he stares at Bucky. Bucky holds up the handcuff before Steve can argue, “You want these?” Steve’s flush darkens, spreads even further down his chest, but he nods. Bucky smiles reassuringly, and fastens the handcuffs to the headboard, locking Steve’s hands over his head.

 

The second the handcuffs are secure, Steve’s body relaxes into the mattress, the tension visibly draining out of him. Bucky’s a little mad at himself, for not doing this sooner. He straddles Steve’s thighs, and leans down to kiss Steve softly, before he sits back and asks, “What would you rather me do tonight: make you wait to come until I feel like it, or make you come as many times as I feel like?”

 

Bucky knows it’ll be a hard decision for Steve, but he can’t make it for Steve. Sometimes, being made to wait helps Steve relax, helps him let go because he knows his pleasure is under Bucky’s control, but sometimes it winds him up. Sometimes, Steve needs to come until he physically can’t anymore before he feels completely sated. Bucky could guess what kind of night it is for Steve, but he’d rather be sure.

 

“I-” Steve frowns and worries at his lip, biting it until a drop of blood wells up. “I don’t-” He starts, but cuts himself off.

 

“You do.” Bucky rests his hands on his own thighs, not wanting to touch Steve and distract him from giving a proper answer. “Tell me.”

 

“I don’t wanna wait.” Steve finally whispers, turning his head away from Bucky.

Bucky will never get over how shy Steve can get when they do this, how sweet and _submissive_ Steve can be under the right circumstances. In contrast to the times Steve fucks Bucky into the mattress, or sparring mats, or kitchen floor, it’s the sweetness of Steve like this that Bucky can’t get enough of.

 

Bucky turns Steve’s face back towards him and kisses him sweetly. When Steve sighs softly into his mouth, he knows it’s time to really get the night started. He licks between Steve’s lips, and claims Steve’s mouth, turning the kiss dirty and passionate. He runs a hand up Steve’s side to his chest, and thumbs at a nipple, rolling it under his fingers, while he gropes blindly for the lube.

 

Steve arches up under him as he snags the lube and pops the cap, squirting some directly on Steve’s dick. Steve hisses into his mouth, but Bucky makes up for it by wrapping his hand around Steve’s cock and stroking him slowly, twisting his wrist over the bundle of nerves under the head, and rubbing a gun calloused finger over Steve’s slit.

 

“Bucky.” Steve moans, when Bucky breaks the kiss to suck a mark on his neck. He tugs at the handcuffs mindlessly, clenching and unclenching his fists as he rides out the sensations.

 

Bucky trails kisses down Steve’s neck to his chest, pausing to suck and nip at Steve’s nipple without stopping his strokes on Steve’s dick. He bites down hard on Steve’s pec, pinching the nipple in his other hand, as he speeds up his hand on Steve’s cock. He soothes the red skin with his tongue, before he switches sides, to give the other pec the same treatment.

 

The first orgasm is the tipping point with Steve. Bucky needs to bring him off fast so that Steve can really relax, and be in the right frame of mind for Bucky to continue.

 

With that in mind, Bucky looks up at Steve through lowered lashes as he tugs Steve’s nipple between his teeth, flicking his tongue against it, before he pulls back to blow a stream of cool air on it, making it pebble further.

 

Steve’s head falls back against the pillow, eyes squeezed shut tight.

 

Bucky twists his wrist, digs his thumb into the special spot under the head of Steve’s dick, strokes once, twice, three times, thumb sliding over the slit on every stroke, before he digs his teeth into the meat of Steve’s pec, and feels Steve’s dick jerk in his hand.

 

There’s a sharp inhale before Steve moans his name brokenly as he starts to come.

 

He doesn’t let up, stroking Steve through it until Steve whines and arches his hips, trying to get Bucky off of him. Bucky slows his strokes, but doesn’t stop completely, and let’s go of Steve’s chest to kiss the whines right out of his mouth.

 

When Bucky finally pulls back, breathless, Steve looks up at him with glazed eyes, pupils blown so wide only a thin rim of blue shows. It’s a sight that always goes straight to his heart, how trusting and loving Steve looks at him. The sight also goes to his dick, but Bucky can ignore his erection until he’s really taken Steve apart.

“How you feelin, babydoll?” Bucky shifts his weight off of Steve, and maneuvers Steve’s legs out wide before kneeling between them. “You ready for more?”

 

Steve smiles serenely, looking at Bucky with total trust and adoration. He moans when Bucky leans down and licks up the puddle of come on Steve’s stomach, abs tensing under Bucky’s tongue. “Bucky.”

 

Once all the come is gone from Steve’s abs, Bucky smirks at Steve wickedly, and licks his hand clean too.

 

Steve bites his lip. His dick starts getting hard again. He’s not sure he even ever went soft. “Shit, Bucky.”

 

Bucky chuckles and presses two spit slick fingers between Steve’s cheeks, rubbing teasingly at Steve’s hole. “You’re sounding more coherent than I would like, Stevie.” He pushes just the tips of his fingers inside, wiggling them just under the rim, before sliding them back out, making Steve whine. “That’s more like it.”

 

He grabs the lube and squirts some on his fingers, before maneuvering onto his stomach so he can suck the tip of Steve’s dick, pushing his fingers back between Steve’s cheeks, and rubbing them over his hole.

 

He moves his fingers back every time Steve tries to thrust back on them, and dips the tip of his tongue into Steve’s slit, making Steve jerk hard against the handcuffs. He waits until Steve reluctantly relaxes into the mattress, before pushing two fingers in to the hilt and curling them over Steve’s prostate.

 

He twists his fingers inside Steve, thrusting them in and out at a steady pace, careful to drag them over Steve’s prostate every time. He sucks and licks at the head of Steve’s dick, just playing with him until Steve is twitching and moaning under him. Then he slips in a third finger, and takes Steve all the way down his throat, swallowing around him.

 

He has to drape his metal arm over Steve’s hips to keep himself from being choked, but it’s worth it to hear the high pitched _Ah!Ah!AH!’s_ Steve can’t help but let out. He rubs his fingers firmly over Steve’s prostate, applying constant pressure, while he bobs on Steve’s dick, letting salvia drool out of his mouth, getting Steve nice and wet.

 

Steve’s hole clenches down on his fingers, and Bucky knows that means Steve is close. He doubles his efforts to blow Steve, taking Steve all the way in his mouth until his nose is pressed to Steve’s blond curls, before pulling back to suckle at the head. He teases Steve’s rim with his pinky, dipping just the tip of it in.

 

It’s enough to send Steve over the edge for the second time.

 

Bucky sucks him through it, keeps his fingers thrusting inside him, until he’s sure Steve has stopped coming. He pulls his fingers free, but he doesn’t let up on Steve’s dick. Once Steve gets past the oversensitivity, he’ll really start flying, but Bucky has to get him there first.

 

He holds Steve’s hips down when Steve tries to buck him off, damn near sobbing Bucky’s name. But Bucky knows Steve needs this, and Steve knows what he needs to say if he really wants Bucky to stop.

 

Steve’s legs thrash on either side of his head, and the headboard groans ominously with how hard Steve tugs at the restraints, but Bucky sucks and sucks until Steve’s whole body goes rigid, and he comes again in Bucky’s mouth.

 

Bucky lets up as soon as Steve stops spurting in his mouth, letting Steve’s dick slip out between his lips. He catches his breath for a second, taking in how hard Steve’s breathing, the tears gathered on his lashes, and the expression of pure bliss on his face. He crawls up Steve’s body to kiss away the tear tracks, laying a last, soft kiss on Steve’s slack lips.

 

“Okay, babydoll?” He brushes Steve’s sweaty hair off of his forehead. “You okay with me continuing?”

 

Steve nods, blinking heavily up at Bucky. Bucky watches him swallow thickly a few times before Steve manages to croak out, “Yes, Bucky. Please.”

 

“So good for me, babydoll.” Bucky croons, kissing him one more time before he settles back between Steve’s legs. He slicks himself with his hand still covered in lube, before he lifts Steve’s leg and places it on his shoulder, kissing Steve’s ankle sweetly. “So, so good, Stevie.”

 

Bucky has to shut his eyes when he pushes into Steve, stilling as soon as he’s buried all the way to keep from coming on the spot. Steve is tight and hot around him, like he was made to have Bucky’s dick inside him.

 

He takes a few deep breaths before he opens his eyes and meets Steve’s loving gaze. Bucky smiles back at Steve, griping his thigh with one hand, and his hip with other, before he starts thrusting. If he can hold off long enough, Bucky knows he’ll be able to bring Steve off one more time.

 

Bucky rolls his hips in long, smooth motions, dragging his cock along Steve’s inner walls and hitting just the right spot inside him. He keeps his pace steady for as long as he can, blinking sweat out of his eyes, and ignoring the building pleasure at the base of his spine.

 

He manages to wait until Steve starts arching back into the thrusts, before speeding up. Bucky moans when Steve clenches down around him, speeding up even more. He wants to be gentle but Steve’s encouraging moans, and his own building orgasm makes it difficult.

 

He buries himself inside Steve and rolls his hips, dragging the head of his cock against Steve’s prostate over and over again. “You gonna come for me, babydoll? Come for me one more time?” Bucky pants. “Come for me, so I can come **_in_** you.”

 

Steve’s mouth opens on a silent scream, arms pulled taut against the restraints as he comes, only a tiny amount of come dribbling out of his cock and he tightens around Bucky.

 

Bucky manages a handful more thrusts before he comes in Steve, fucking them both through it. He comes so hard he has to blink black spots out of his eyes when the waves of pleasure finally stop crashing over him.

 

He pulls out of Steve carefully, ignoring Steve’s whine of protest, and grabs the key off of the nightstand, unlocking the handcuffs, and pulling Steve into his arms. Bucky cuddles Steve close to him and rubs at the fading marks on Steve’s wrists. “You okay, Stevie?”

 

Steve sighs, and burrows closer. He nods against Bucky’s chest, laying a kiss over Bucky’s heart. “Thank you.”

 


End file.
